


The Birthday Fic

by 17405



Series: The 6:45 to Midtown (series/collection) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17405/pseuds/17405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just said we can do anything I want,” Bucky smiled haughtily, a swagger in the step he took to get closer. “And I think I just figured it out.”</p><p>Steve raised a brow at him, resisting the urge to turn away and grab a paper towel to clean the frosting from his glasses. He had a feeling that if he turned his back right now, he’d get that cake dumped over his head for attempting this whole ‘birthday re-do’ idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Birthday Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361864) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)



> I've been trying to come up with something since Valentine's Day for this series, but I kept hitting a wall. That was, until I saw a bunch of birthday fics pop up for Bucky (which I didn't read, so if something's similar or whatever, it's not intentional--I'm always terrified of doing that, can you tell? ;(v ) and I was all 'wtf, I could have USED THIS!' then I realized....uh, I still CAN use this!
> 
> So here we are with another one-shot. Its not my BEST work, I think. :\ It almost seems like a recycled Valentine fic and I feel like it's MISSING a certain something. I thought maybe I should just scrap it but I had a lot of fun writing this, so ....I figured I'd post it anyway and you guys would enjoy it for what it is. Hopefully it'll tide you guys over until next time. xox
> 
>  
> 
> Preeeeeetty sure I have way too many comma splices in here and parts are a little weak. Don't got something nice to say then don't say anything at all, cuz I can guarantee you that I've already beat myself up enough while going through and polishing it up :\ <3 haaaa*sobs*aaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Decided i'll be updating the mix here and there to keep it going along with the series/collection. :) [click to go to 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/redroses1791/a-mix-that-goes-with-something-else)

It was nearly midnight by the time Steve climbed up the short set of steps to Bucky’s front door.

He’d had a hell of a shift at the restaurant. Among having to fix the various mishaps of a new hire-- misplacing order slips, spilling tray of drinks that _he_ had to clean up….that was just the tip of the iceberg. The final straw had been when a woman who positively _reeked_ of bad perfume got seated in his area and set off his asthma to the point to where he had to go and sit in Bruce’s office for a decent amount of time, making the other staff cover his tables.

And thanks to _that,_ he had barely finished up his closing duties in time to catch the train back into Brooklyn. Steve had no idea what he would have done if he had to wait around for another forty minutes until the next one arrived. He probably would have punched a wall or kicked a trashcan.

Or, ok, he probably would have just dipped into his grocery money for the month and got a cab.

Sighing, Steve kicked the door shut with his foot, yanking the red scarf that hung about his neck off in one sharp move. The friction it caused burned just a little, but he ignored it. His feet were killing him and all he wanted to do was just _sit down_ and not think anymore _._

His ears picked up the sound of the television in the living room. The whole floor of the house was dark, save only for the dull glow it cast through the entryway.

“Bucky?” He called out, stepping out of his shoes. He left them where they landed, not caring enough at the moment to set them properly on the nearby rack –the rack that _he’d_ made the brunette get for just such a purpose, to keep clutter from the door. _Oh well._

“Couch,” Bucky called through the dark. Steve headed in the direction of the voice, socked feet padding on the rugs. He smiled when he saw the brunette’s head over the back of the couch turn to look at him. It had been a couple days since they’d last seen each other; both of their schedules were too full to do anything other than work and sleep. And after the day he’d had, Bucky was most definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Steve rounded the couch and flopped down into it with no amount of grace. The plush leather was welcoming and threatened to swallow him up as he sank down into it with relief.

Bucky let out a small laugh. “Long day?”

He looked over at the other tiredly, head lolling against the squishy padding."It sucked," He answered vaguely on purpose. Bucky didn't need to get freaked out over the perfume thing. "What about yours?"

The brunette shrugged. “It was ok, I was here all day writing. And what the hell are you doing way over there?” He pushed playfully on Steve’s leg with his own socked foot. “C’mere.”

Heaving his body up, Steve sighed and hauled himself closer, noting that Bucky was already dressed for bed; a white tee and some sweatpants. He found that he was a little jealous at that. Sure he _could_ get up and go change, but he couldn’t bring himself to go tromping up all fourteen steps to the next floor without a decent amount of whining involved and he was just _not_ up for that right now.

He let himself be pulled down as Bucky reclined just a bit onto the cushions, all the warmth coming up to wrap around his shoulders and waist.

“That’s much better,” He felt Bucky murmur into his hair.

Steve had to agree. He finally allowed himself to become loose and relaxed as he laid his head against Bucky’s chest. He looked at the TV screen curiously. An old movie was on, as always. Thanks to the steady stream of black and white films he’d been exposed to since the start of his and Bucky’s relationship, Steve proudly identified the lead actress as Bette Davis.

His eyes then landed onto the coffee table, having caught an odd glimmer of light; a beer bottle was set carefully on a coaster and was reflecting the scenes of the television, warping the images into a mass blurring of motion. He focused on that mindlessly for some time until the climax of the movie drew his gaze.

When the movie ended Steve felt rather robbed in more ways than one. The ending was so interesting he desperately wanted to see the events that led up to it—however it’d all be spoiled now, since he already knew how it ended.

So there was that, and then there was the fact that Bucky was shifting under him in an attempt to leave.

The brunette chuckled when Steve scooted down lower into the other, refusing to be budged. “I hate to break up a good thing, but I really need to use the bathroom.”

Steve let out a bitter groan, not willing to give up the warmth just yet. “ _Hold it_.”

“I’ve _been_ holding it,” The eye roll was a given with that tone. “Let me up.”

With a huff, he sat up with a groan and stretched lazily. “Fine,” he grumbled. “But hurry back.”

“Yeah yeah,” Bucky sniggered. Steve felt a kiss placed to the top of his head before the brunette took off.

 

He sat on the couch, letting the credits of the movie run. The DVD’s menu clicked on and the intro was on its third loop by the time he figured on moving. Sighing again, he reached out for the controls, shutting it off and moving to the kitchen to search for something to drink. The empty bottle on the table in front of him had been taunting him for far too long.

Blinking tiredly, he opened the fridge and reached inside to grab at one of the bottles that sat on the top shelf, stopping shot when he saw the dome-shaped clear plastic lid that was on the counter next to him. A sense of curious dread embedded in the pit of his stomach, only confirmed when he flicked the oven light on and wrenched the lid off its attached platter.

A round, two layered half-eaten cake was properly revealed, (that looked like Bucky had just taken a fork to the thing instead of slicing it into servings like a normal person would) white with blue piped frosting around the edges and matching blue roses gathered in a small cluster with green leaves.

It might have been half gone, but he didn’t have to be a genius to figure out the message that had been written in weird sticky yellow gel over the blank part.

_Happy Birthday_

Steve’s stomach flip-flopped.

“Knock yourself out, I’m not going to eat all of it.” He heard Bucky speak up from behind him as he entered the kitchen, reaching around him to grab his own beer out of the fridge that Steve had left open.

Turning, Steve tilted his head at the brunette, swallowing. "It’s your birthday?” He asked meekly.

Bucky shrugged, uncapping the beer and not noticing his distress—or just choosing to ignore it, Steve couldn’t tell. “Couple days ago. Becca snuck in and dropped that off when I was out. There’s ice cream, too, if you want.” He took a drink from the bottle and shut the fridge.

“A couple of days ago?” Steve repeated incredulously. “Why didn’t you say something?”

"Because it’s not a big deal. I don't celebrate it anyway.”

Steve frowned and looked back down at the cake again as the other man set his drink aside, opening a cupboard and grabbing two bowls. “Why not?”

Bucky didn’t look at him. He opened a drawer and pulled out two spoons. “I just _don’t_. Don’t worry about it, Steve. It’s fine.”

“It’s not _fine,”_ Steve retaliated. “Why don’t you like celebrating your birthday?”

The brunette gave a quiet huff, putting the dishware down. “Because it means I’m getting older, ok?” His arms crossed and a genuine gloom came over him as he stared at the floor with a small pout. “And it…it just really blows.”

Steve let out a small disbelieving laugh, taken aback by the confession. “Buck….you can’t be _serious.”_

Those blue eyes turned on him and no, he wasn’t joking. Far from joking.

“But you’re not that much older than me,” Steve pointed out lightly. “And I know _I’m_ not old,” he teased confidently.

Bucky mumbled something under his breath, something along the line of ‘ _when you’re my age you’ll understand_ ’ and it caused a laugh to bubble up out of Steve’s throat. He didn’t mean to do it, it was just too amusing to see the brunette this upset about something so silly and the way his lower lip was poking out….

“Steve, don’t make fun of me--”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Steve sobered and gave him a serious nod, clearing his throat. “It’s just...you sound an awful lot like _me_ , regarding a certain day...”

That earned him a near-scathing look. “It’s not the same thing, who really hates Valentine’s Day?”

“Who really hates their _birthday?”_ Steve shot back, smirking when the other shot him a dirty look.

 “So…what,” Bucky asked wearily, his voice having lowered a couple of octaves. “You sayin’ that since you let me change your mind, I should let you change _mine_?”

 Steve shrugged. “Well, s’only _polite_ ….”

The brunette let out a grunt, shifting his weight against the edge of the counter. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you.”

“Not a chance.”

“But it’s not my birthday anymore.”

“So?” Steve crossed his own arms, mirroring the obstinacy of the other man. “ _Pretend_. Let me celebrate your birthday with you, ok? I really want to.”

“Alright alright,” The brunette huffed, cheeks turning a faint shade of pink in embarrassment. “Ok,” he uncrossed his arms. “Magic time travel. It’s my birthday again, _hurray_. Now what.”

“What do you wanna do?”

“Sit at home and check for liver spots.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Wrong answer, try again. C’mon. I don’t have to work tomorrow. Anything you want.”

Bucky thought for a long moment. “Drink that entire bottle of vodka Nat got me as a housewarming?

“Slightly better, but can you be serious for three seconds?”

“I’m being totally serious, what else do adults do on their –“he stopped mid-sentence as Steve’s narrowed his eyes at him. “Fine,” he sighed. “Just….give me a second, ok?”

“I can do that.” Steve leaned against the counter next to him, waiting patiently. Bucky’s face scrunched up into a thoughtful manner, the frown never quiet leaving as he wracked his brain.

 

Not a minute later it seemed a lightbulb had gone off over the brunette’s head.

Reaching out, he swiped his finger through a patch of frosting that was left on the gold foiled-covered platter sitting on the counter between them; and before Steve realized what he was about to do, it was too late--The glop of icing was swiped onto his nose, part of it landing on the lenses of his glasses.

“Hey!” He sputtered, ripping the glasses off. He peered up at the other’s face almost indignantly, everything just a bit blurry without the lenses in front of his eyes. He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. “What’d you do _that_ for?”

“You just said we can do _anything I want_ ,” Bucky smiled haughtily, a swagger in the step he took to get closer. “And I think I just figured it out.”

Steve raised a brow at him, resisting the urge to turn away and grab a paper towel to clean the frosting from his glasses. He had a feeling that if he turned his back right now, he’d get that cake dumped over his head for attempting this whole ‘birthday re-do’ idea.

“Ok,” he hedged carefully. “So what do you want?”

Bucky’s gaze ticked to the countertop to where the half-eaten cake sat, and then back onto Steve. “I want,” he began slowly. “To lick all of that frosting,” A nod to the cake. “Off _you_.”

All at once Steve felt his face and ears flare red. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, sighing.  “Buck I meant like make you dinner or something,” He gave the other a tired look. “Quit messing around.”

“Who’s messing around?” Bucky demanded. He reached out to pull at the hem of Steve’s shirt. “C’mon Stevie,” He cooed playfully, lips pulled into a knowing smile. “You can make me dinner tomorrow, but I want dessert _first_. The birthday boy has spoken.”

Steve snorted. "Seems like you've changed your outlook rather quickly about this."  
  
The other grinned. "What can I say, you're pretty convincing. Now shirt. Off."

Swallowing, Steve glanced over at the cake—which now seemed to be _less_ than half-eaten and oh god there was s _o much frosting..._

 

 

He was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn’t as awkward and messy as he thought it was going to be. A glob of icing was on his collar bone, Bucky’s tongue smearing the sugar coating over his skin to nibble and lick it all carefully away with a low hum of approval.

“Having fun?” Steve asked, jaw falling open as a nip was delivered, followed by a gentle lick.

The brunette pulled back; lips a faint shade of blue, and when he grinned likewise tinted teeth were revealed. “Not quite yet _,_ ” He purred. His eyes flicked down to the fly of Steve’s jeans before looking back up at him coyly.  “I’ll let you know when the real fun starts.”

A small noise followed that, and Steve realized that it was _him;_ _he_ had let out the most odd whine he’d ever heard himself make –coherently, anyway—just at the idea of what the other was promising. He bit at his lips, pouting when Bucky laughed and pulled his finger through the frosting again.  

Leave it to Bucky to figure out what Steve liked before _he_ even knew.

“Want some?” Bucky teased, holding his coated finger up so that it barely pressed against Steve’s lips, smearing it just a little. He felt the other’s warm breath drift over his face and without hesitation, he parted his lips, eyes falling shut as the sweet taste hit is tongue. He heard an approving moan as he finished the offered icing, opening his eyes when Bucky pulled his hand free just in time to see the other falling on him for a deep, hungry and sticky kiss.

Bucky grinned against Steve’s mouth. “I’m thinking I’m beginning to like my birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I totally can't believe I used the food+sexytimez thing here. Did not plan on doing it AT ALL when this started out, it was SUPPOSED to be a fluffy little thing with some light smooching. (Bucky is a crafty little shit, isn't he) I was too weary of going any farther with it so that's why I ended it where I did. I'll let your imaginations fill in the rest. I mean come on, Bucky practically spelled it out for you on what the plans were for the rest of that frosting....


End file.
